ruthrapediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Of Modern Dragonborn Heroes
'Of Modern Dragonborn Heroes' is a series of six books, about the six modern dragonborn heroes, often referred to as the 'Six Voices', 'High Knights of the Dragonguard' or even 'The Six'. Information 'Of Modern Dragonborn Heroes' is a work consisting of six books. It was written by an unknown author, but the books contain hints that the author might know all of the six Dragonborn heroes personally. It was written in the Fourth Era, after the Civil War in Skyrim and the defeat of Alduin the World-Eater. The stories all begin individually, depicting the life of its hero, but eventually intertwine as the Dovahkiin meet up and join their forces to defeat Alduin. Contents Part I: Wolf and Tiger The first part of the series is about the Khajiit Do'Ruthra. He was born in the north of Elsweyr but wanted to join the Imperial Legion, so he traveled through Cyrodiil towards the Imperial City. He did not receive the welcome he expected, and after several run-ins with the Imperials he continued north to Bruma, after which he and two companions went on to Skyrim to join the Stormcloaks. This book intertwines with 'The Largest Smile' because its protagonists are brothers. However, the period before Do'Ruthra left for Cyrodiil is more detailed in 'The Largest Smile'. Part II: Trapped in the North The second part is about Selewen, a female Bosmer archer. Part III: A Force Within The third part is about Rianne, a female Breton spellsword. Part IV: The Largest Smile The fourth part is about Dar'Krin , a male Khajiit thief and archer. He is the brother of Do'Ruthra, however they do not look alike, even though they are both Suthay-Raht. They were separated when Do'Ruthra became an adult, leaving Elsweyr to join the Imperial Legion. Being the younger brother, Dar'Krin stayed in Elsweyr, but decided to go and find Ruthra in Cyrodiil. Part V: Dragon of the South The fifth part is about Xtutheel-Shei, a male Argonian warrior who was always respected yet feared in his hometown, because of his dragon-like appearance. Part VI: Merciful Death The sixth and final part of the series is about Mailic, a male Redguard warrior. Having a Nord father, he decided to go to Skyrim, where he played an important role in the Civil War. Trivia Do'Ruthra has the appearance of a tiger but, according to the Nords in Bruma, is a true Nord at heart. He also formed the Bruma Companions with two young Nords, all three wearing their unique armor, which had parts of wolf fur. Hence the title, 'Wolf and Tiger'. Selewen is a master sneak and archer, and she is said to be able to take out an entire bandit camp without alerting a single one of them. Rianne may look like an innocent girl, but she has mastered the arts of destruction and conjuration magic. She is also skilled in sneaking and archery, making her lethal at any distance. Even more so because she is a Lycanthrope, adding up to the danger behind the innocent appearance. Dar'Krin has mastered every stealth skill (sneak, archery etc.) and has become the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild in Skyrim, outranking his older brother, who is also a member of the Guild. He is also a prominent member of the Dark Brotherhood, still active in Skyrim. Dar'Krin's name comes from the fact that he smiles a lot ('Krin' meaning 'grin' or 'smile' in Ta'agra) and that he is smart and has swift hands ('Dar' meaning exactly that, 'thief' in a positive way). This also explains the title of the book. Xtutheel-Shei is a pitch black Argonian with many horns, giving him a dragon-like appearance. He was respected in his home village and its surroundings, because even though he was lethal, he showed respect to anyone who deserved it and helped where he could. Mailic has a Nord father and a Redguard mother. His father being a worshipper of Talos and his mother hating the Aldmeri Dominion (the Thalmor were with the Empire during the Civil War), he went to Skyrim and joined the Stormcloaks. He is a Redguard in appearance but a Nord at heart, which can be seen in his fighting style. The books are a bit lore-unfriendly because, according to TES: V there was only one modern Dragonborn at the time. The stories are somewhat based on events in TES: V but are adapted to fit several Dragonborn at a time. The vanilla hairstyles didn't suit Rianne, so a mod was used to give her an appearance similar to the concepts. Images Do'Ruthra.jpg|Do'Ruthra wearing Ebony armor and his battleaxe End. Rianne.jpg|Rianne wearing the Companions' Wolf armor. You can see her hair, which is not available in the vanilla version of TES: V. Selewen.jpg|Selewen wearing Thieves' Guild armor. Dar'Krin.jpg|Dar'Krin wearing Thieves' Guild armor and wielding an Elven bow.